1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a demonstration system and method of an electronic equipment attached to a moving body such as a vehicle, wherein a plurality of movable operation units are arranged on a front panel of the electronic equipment.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, various car audio apparatus such as a CD (Compact Disc) player, a DVD player, an MD (Mini Disc) player and an AM/FM tuner mounted in an instrument panel of a vehicle, and a car audio apparatus in which these are combined integrally or in which these are integrated with a navigation apparatus are used as electronic equipments. Also, there is a type having means for operating the electronic equipment by remote control.
In these car audio apparatus, operation functions tend to increase and the operation tends to become complicated, and many operation functions need be attached on an instrument panel, the area of which is limited. As a measure to this, various proposals have been made. For example, a system in which a plurality of operation units having operation keys are provided oppositely backward and forward in the front of a car audio apparatus and operation functions or display functions are distributed and provided to the respective operation units has been proposed. Further, a system for performing operation by remote control in addition to such an apparatus has been proposed.
However, in the system in which a plurality of operation units are provided as described above and further those operation units are movable, it is difficult to make a user understand the functions of the electronic equipment sufficiently by using a display section for explaining the functions. Further, it is difficult to make the user understand how the movable operation units are operated.